Goodnight, Ron
by monkeygenius
Summary: 'Ron was complaining about Hermione again. He always did this. So, before he could say anymore Harry said, "Goodnight, Ron."' Ron and Harry's chats before bed through the years. Ron/Hermione


**A/N Hi! Okay, this is kind of based on something Ron says in the Order of the Phoenix movie. It was something like, "...I like a nice chat before bed..." So, this idea of what Ron might talk to Harry about before he goes to sleep. There is one for every school year (even if they're not at school in that year eg. seventh year) but, they are spread out through the year (meaning they're not all necessarily at the end or the beginning of the year, just randomly in between) Anyway... Enjoy... I hope.**

First Year

"She's so bossy and she thinks she knows _everything_!" Ron complained to Harry in a whisper as he sat down on his bed. "And now she's just suddenly our friend? Just like that? It makes no sense if you ask me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was moaning about Hermione _again_. He always did this. So, before he could say anymore Harry said, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Second Year

"I only tried to curse Malfoy," Ron spat Draco's name out as if it disgusted him. "Because he shouldn't use that awful word. You know that, don't you, Harry? Harry?" Harry shrugged, not wanting to engage himself in Ron's rant. "It wasn't anything to do with Hermione. Nothing at all! And don't get me started on her! I don't get _what_ she sees in Lockhart! He's bloody dreadful!"

Harry lay down in bed and closed his eyes, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Third Year

"I hate that cat. I mean he killed Scabbers! And it might be nice if Hermione would admit it and apologize for keeping such a monster!" Ron's hushed voice reverberated around the room, echoing his anger, "But, no, she has to stick up for it and deny the beast's cruelty! It's just not right!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Fourth Year

"Fraternizing with the enemy, she is! And _Vicky_ is way too old for her! But, she thinks I should ask her next time! Like that would solve anything! She completely missed the point, right, Harry?"

Harry felt the need to reply a little sarcastically to try and get his view across, "Whatever you say, Ron."

"Exactly," I hadn't worked. "And she just attacked me for worrying about you winning the tournament and the threat her dating _Vicky_ would pose! I'll never understand girls, Harry. Much less Hermione!"

Harry decided that if Ron was ever going to realize his feelings for Hermione it was not going to be that night so, he took off his glasses, placed them on the table and said, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Fifth Year

"Did Hermione _actually_ kiss me on the cheek?" Ron looked beyond confused as he tugged off his scarf and wooly hat.

Harry nodded, "Well, as far as I can remember."

"Bloody hell."

Harry waited for Ron to burst out with another remark or comment but, nothing came so he said, concerned about his friend, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Sixth Year

"I don't understand. It's not like I'm not pleased Hermione's talking to me again, I am, but what happened?" Ron inquired, pulling his socks off a little harder than was really necessary, "I mean did someone say something to her or was my near death experience just worth talking to me about?"

Harry was about to answer but, apparently it was a rhetorical question.

"One minute she hates me, for no reason I might add, and the next she's laughing at my jokes and telling me I need to finish my Potions essay. What's all that about?"

Harry smiled at Ron's ability to over look things, and have conversations without the aid of another person, "_Goodnight_, Ron."

Seventh Year

"Back late are we?" Harry was, unusually, the first to speak, "No, I wasn't asleep so, you can stop sneaking around."

Ron slumped his shoulders and bowed his head in defeat.

"How's Hermione? Tip toeing into her room, hoping Ginny isn't awake?"

Ron's cheeks flared. Harry was right.

Harry's voice now gained a teasing quality, "Thought you'd get away with it? I won't tell your mum, don't worry, and neither will Ginny," he paused. "I don't think."

He didn't say anything for a while and Ron hoped he had gone to sleep until he whispered, "But, I will have to tell if I see you get up in the middle of the night and start making a rope of sheets."

"_Goodnight_, Harry."

**A/N Well, was it okay? I haven't written a fanfic in AGES so, I was a bit worried. And bear in mind that this was written at the 'writer's hour' (2:00am) REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
